


Приманка для мыши

by vera_est



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, Gen, Horror, Squick
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vera_est/pseuds/vera_est
Summary: слухи о загадочных смертях приводят братьев в заброшенный город. Но на этот раз их ждёт нечто более мерзкое, чем призраки и ведьмы





	Приманка для мыши

**Author's Note:**

> death!Fic, squeak. Графическое описание процесса высвобождения генетических мутантов из тела человека. Плохой конец. Вы предупреждены

Мышь полевая, серая, первая партия. Изменение структуры ДНК. Замена генов. Результат: смерть наступила через пять минут. Конвульсии, выпадение зубов. Выпадение шерстяного покрова. Кровотечение из глаз.

Мышь полевая, серая, вторая партия. Изменение структуры ДНК. Частичная замена генов. Скрещивание. Результат: смерть наступила через сутки. Частичное выпадение шерстяного покрова, потеря аппетита, апатия, кровотечение из глаз.

Мышь полевая, серая, третья партия. Самцы. Изменение структуры ДНК. Частичная замена генов. Скрещивание. Результат: смерть не наступила. Потеря зрения. Апатия. Потеря способности к размножению.

Мышь полевая, серая, четвёртая партия. Самцы. Изменение структуры ДНК. Двойное скрещивание. Результат: смерть не наступила, агрессия, изменение способа воспроизведения потомства, мутация, сокращение периода развития до двенадцати часов.

Мышь полевая, серая, пятая партия. Самцы. Изменение структуры ДНК. Двойное скрещивание. Результат: цель достигнута.

Город: Sun Valley  
Штат: Idaho  
Страна: USA  
Население: 938 тысяч человек.  
Координаты: 43,711N/114,38C

POV Сэма.

Город словно вымер. Пустые дома с выбитыми стёклами, брошенные машины, с распахнутыми настежь дверцами. Холодно. Кажется, ветер забрался под кожу и заморозил кости, покрыв их ледяной корочкой. Света нет. Ноутбук остался в Импале. Сеть не ловит. В лучших традициях дешёвых фильмов ужасов, когда герои вляпываются во всё дерьмо сразу. На этот раз это случилось с нами.  
Дин лежит в углу, завернувшись в мою куртку, и держится за живот. Ему больно, но он старается не подавать виду. Ещё бы. Старший. И должен вести себя соответственно. Но на этот раз у нас нет шанса выбраться живыми.   
А попались так глупо, что даже и думать об этом не хочется. В Сети то и дело появлялись сообщения об изуродованных трупах со вспоротым животом. Вскоре вывесили и фото. Смотреть действительно жутко, я давно не видел такой жестокости, торчащие наружу кишки, будто кем-то погрызены. Мы решили это проверить. На свою голову.  
Когда приехали на место, разделились как обычно, чтобы сократить время, затрачиваемое на поиски. Я завернул за угол и замер. К горлу подступила тошнота, воздуха не хватало, легкие, словно наполнили раскаленной лавой. Прямо передо мной лежало тело девочки. Белокурые волосы намокли от крови, прилипли ко лбу. Шея вывернута под немыслимым углом. На лице застыла гримаса ужаса, губы распухли и посинели. По груди ползают непонятные насекомые. Судя по всему, она давно здесь лежала. Но что самое страшное — полностью истерзанный живот, весь в ранах, торчащие наружу органы напоминают кашу. Куски того, что, кажется, было желудком, живописно раскиданы рядом с телом. Не смог сдержаться. Вывернуло наизнанку. Господи Боже. Я думал, что это самое страшное.   
Он появился неожиданно… сгибаясь почти пополам, и громко крича. С губ стекала кровь, глаза безумные, из горла вырываются булькающие звуки. Я кинулся было помочь, но в последний момент остановился, как будто налетел на невидимую стену. Это меня и спасло. Старик упал на спину, судорожно задёргался, царапая ногтями землю, хватая ртом воздух с таким отвратительным звуком, что хотелось заткнуть уши. Его спина выгнулась, сквозь разорванную рубашку я увидел небольшие бугорки на его животе. Они увеличивались в размерах, пока кожа не лопнула. Показался маленький чёрный нос с вымазанными в крови усиками, острые зубы, хватающие плоть, глаза – бусинки. Наружу выбралась обычная серая мышь, чуть отвалилась в сторону, дожёвывая что-то красное и сочащееся кровью. За ней следом стала пробираться другая.   
Я не понимал, что происходит. Тело действовало на автомате. Достав пистолет, я выстрели старику в голову. Громкий звук напугал зверьков, они зашевелили ушами, прижали их к голове, потом как по команде повернулись в мою сторону. Прекрасно представив, что они сделают со мной, если получат такую возможность, я прицелился и спустил курок. Зверьки бросились в рассыпную, но одного мне всё же удалось уничтожить. Он взорвался с противным звуком, провоцирующим новый приступ тошноты. В разные стороны полетели ошмётки шерсти, внутренности и не переваренная пища. Мне вновь стало плохо. И тут я услышал крик брата.  
Дина я нашёл в заброшенном здании лаборатории, на выходе. Он беспомощно привалился к стене и тяжело дышал, держась за живот. Рядом лежало небольшое существо, с оторванной головой.   
— Сэмми.  
Это всё, что успел сказать мой брат, прежде чем потерял сознание. Я бросился к нему, забыв про осторожность. Присел рядом и убрал руку. Открывшаяся картина повергла меня в ужас: оторванная голова мыши, вцепившейся острыми зубами брату в живот, болталась в воздухе. Глаза её были открыты и словно смотрели на меня. Попытки оторвать грызуна от жертвы ничего не дали. Дин, скорее всего, пытался сделать тоже самое, но поддались лишь шейные позвонки, а зубы так и не разомкнулись. Пришлось разжимать их ножом.   
Справившись, я отшвырнул голову в сторону и прижал к ране руку, стараясь остановить кровь. Если бы я знал, что это станет главной моей ошибкой. Боже! Если бы я только знал...  
Кожа брата была горячей. У него тут же поднялся жар. Взяв его на руки, я двинулся вглубь лаборатории. На пути мне то и дело встречались обезображенные трупы, вроде того, что я видел на улице. Тогда я мог только молиться о том, чтобы не наткнуться на смертельно опасных грызунов. С братом на руках я был лёгкой добычей. А расправившись со мной, они принялись бы за Дина.   
Когда я был уже у входа в большой зал, где свет ещё горел, за спиной раздался подозрительно знакомый писк. Он нарастал. Я бросился бежать. Скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, как нахальная тварь вцепилась мне в ботинок, возможности скинуть её не было, и она вот-вот добралась бы до кожи. Сделав последний рывок, я уложил брата на кушетку в центре зала, запер дверь прямо перед носом у догонявших меня грызунов. Одна из мышей не успела забраться внутрь, но сунулась достаточно далеко. Её разорвало пополам массивной железной дверью. Та часть, которая упала на пол прямо передо мной, конвульсивно дёрнулась и, наконец, замерла.   
Я со всей силы встал ногой на мышь, вцепившуюся в мой ботинок. Кости противно захрустели, но сейчас я был этому несказанно рад. Размазав животное по полу, я стёр остатки о ножку стула и подошёл к брату, который так и не пришёл в себя. Оглядевшись по сторонам в поисках чего-нибудь, чем можно обработать рану, я сделал неутешительные выводы: твари побывали и здесь. Баночки на полках были перевёрнуты, какая-то их часть лежала на полу. Все до одной разбиты. Отчаяние подступило к горлу, захотелось ударить по стене или перевернуть стул. Я разрушал всё вокруг себя, не осознавая, что делаю. Остановился только тогда, когда иссякли силы, и разбитые в кровь руки не поднимались.   
Сев рядом с братом, я уткнулся ему лбом в грудь и закрыл глаза. Совсем как в детстве. Безумно хотелось заплакать. Слёзы катились по щекам, и я не мог их остановить. Очнулся только тогда, когда почувствовал обжигающую руку в волосах. Тихий голос:  
— Ты такая девочка, Сэмми.  
Попытался улыбнуться, но у меня ничего не вышло.  
— Осмотрись. Может, найдёшь, что полезное.  
Дин попытался сесть, но его повело, и мне пришлось подхватить его и придерживать за руки, иначе бы он упал. Освободив одну руку, он задрал рубашку и принялся разглядывать рваный след от зубов. Кожа разбухла, из дырочек сочилась непонятная жидкость. Дин скривился:  
— Ну и дела.  
Я промолчал, отвернувшись. Стал шарить вокруг, стараясь не наступать на осколки бутылочек и пробирок. Конечно, после моей вспышки здесь вообще ничего не осталось, но хоть какая-то видимость деятельности. Я не мог просто сидеть и смотреть.  
К моему удивлению, на одной из полок обнаружилась тетрадь. Обычная тетрадь в клетку. Чтобы её достать, пришлось засунуть руку в небольшую нишу. Там тоже оказалось битое стекло, и я сильно порезал ладонь. Пришлось вывернуть кисть, чтобы не заляпать кровью страницы. Открыв тетрадь, я стал читать, надеясь найти хоть что-нибудь.

12/04/09 

Решил писать здесь. Мало ли что. Если случится катастрофа, компьютер выйдет из строя, а тетрадь может сохраниться.

12/09/09

Привезли новую партию мышей. На этот раз мы сумели сохранить большую часть живыми. Доктор Вуд говорит, что если так пойдёт и дальше, то мы закончим эксперимент раньше, чем планировали.

12/18/09

Происходит что-то странное. Вместо того, чтобы заснуть, мыши стали бегать по клетке и бросаться на прутья, вгрызаясь в них зубами. Побочный эффект?

12/23/09

Боже мой! Эти твари… Они ужасны. Доктор Вуд не знает, где совершил ошибку. Вместо лекарства от ВИЧ мы получили это! Они… они... никогда не видел ничего подобного.

12/27/09

Воргусы. Мы назвали их воргусами. Новый вид. Очень опасны. Размножаются внутри других живых существ. Инкубационный период — 12 часов. Бедная мартышка. Когда эти мерзкие мыши полезли наружу, она так сильно кричала. Чудовищно.

01/03/10

Они впрыскивают своих зародышей зубами. На кончиках — яд. Зародыши развиваются буквально за считанные часы. Есть шанс высосать их вместе с кровью, но надо действовать немедленно. Спустя даже пару минут уже поздно Их нельзя извлекать. При попытке удалить занесённые зародыши тут же просыпаются и выгрызают носителя. Мне стало плохо. Как на это можно смотреть?

01/07/10

Через двенадцать часов после занесения воргусы активируются и начинают питаться внутренностями жертвы. Как я уже говорил, извлечь их нельзя, потому что они тут же выбираются наружу. Остается лишь терпеть. Ну, или убить носителя. Когда все ушли, я застрелил обезьяну. Вуд был в бешенстве. Но мне плевать. Это слишком жестоко. Эти твари жрали её печень.

01/15/10

Они заразили Вуда. 

01/21/10

Везде. Эти твари везде.

01/28/10

Сегодня я застрелюсь. Заразился. Безумно жаль, что не могу попрощаться с Барбарой и Джимми. Надеюсь, они не узнают, как я умер. 

На этом записи обрывались. Меня прошиб холодный пот. Я повернулся к брату, который смотрел на стену перед собой мутным взглядом. Постаравшись сфокусироваться на ней, он проговорил:  
— Мы в дерьме, да, братишка?

Прошло десять часов с тех пор, как Дин заразился. Я сделал ему лежанку в самом безопасном углу комнаты. Он молчит. Я знаю, о чём он думает. И это действительно единственный выход. Я облазил всё вокруг, но ничего не нашёл. С каждым часом моему брату становится всё хуже. Осталось совсем немного. Я смотрю на него и вспоминаю всё то, что мы пережили вместе. Его дурацкую музыку, привычку разбрасывать вещи и есть всё подряд. Как он флиртовал с каждой симпатичной девчонкой в зоне досягаемости. На глаза снова наворачиваются слёзы. Никогда не думал, что мы закончим вот так. В тёмной лаборатории, без света, в холоде. За стеной шуршат мыши, они чуют нас. Не успокоятся, пока не растерзают на куски.  
Перед глазами стоит старик, звуки, которые он издавал, до сих пор звучат у меня в ушах. Я словно чувствую вкус его крови на губах. Это невыносимо. Я не хочу этого для Дина. Ни за что.  
Да, больше не будет шутливых споров, не будет совместных игр в бильярд, посиделок в баре с бутылкой пива. Любимой детки Дина тоже не будет. Охота, спасённые люди. Человеческие жизни.  
Десять часов. Десять грёбанных часов. И ничего. Совсем. От бессильной злобы сводит скулы.  
— Сэмми, я… я больше так не могу. Они… они жрут мои кишки. Я чувствую.  
Я достаю из кармана пистолет, проверяю обойму. Всего одна пуля. Одна. Быстро вставляю обойму на место и подхожу к брату.  
— Сколько?  
— Дин…  
— Сколько?  
— Две.  
Ложь удаётся мне легко. Я помогу тебе братишка, а потом что-нибудь придумаю.  
— Сначала ты.  
— Так не пойдёт.  
— Сэмми…  
— Я не оставлю тебя здесь одного. Так что заткнись.  
Дин смотрит на меня. И в тусклом свете последней лампы его глаза кажутся такими большими.   
— Сэмми, я…  
Слова сейчас не так нужны.  
— Я знаю, Дин. Я тебя тоже.  
Когда я нажимаю на курок, он не закрывает глаза. Это согревает меня: я (убрала зпт) последнее, что он видит в этой жизни. Было бы хорошо, если бы он смог увидеть напоследок и свою детку, но в этой милости нам отказано.   
Мягко опускаю тело брата на свою куртку, закрываю ему глаза и целую в веки. Дин. Мой старший братишка.   
Губы у меня дрожат, перед газами всё расплывается, когда я заворачиваю его тело в плотную ткань. Они до него ни за что не доберутся.  
Осколок стекла легко лежит в ладони. Надо же, Дин часто дразнил меня, называя девчонкой. Кажется, уйду я самым девчачьим образом.  
Прежде чем провести на запястьях две аккуратные линии, я собираю все более или мене целые бутыльки в кучу, поближе к электронике и чиркаю зажигалкой. В лаборатории полно генераторов. Если повезёт, взрыва и разрушений хватит на целый город. На этот раз удача на моей стороне. Я обнимаю тело брата одной рукой, смотрю на поднимающиеся языки пламени, чувствую, как немеет тело, как ползут по коже алые струйки.  
Последняя моя мысль: надеюсь, Бобби найдёт Импалу.  
И всё исчезает.


End file.
